


The Report

by hops_wooloo



Series: The Assistant [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Kinda?, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sister Complex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops_wooloo/pseuds/hops_wooloo
Summary: Sonia gives Hop a new task to accomplish.
Relationships: Hop/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: The Assistant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Report

**Author's Note:**

> sonhop brainrot!!!!

In Sonia’s defense, which wasn’t entirely deserved, Hop did learn a lot. Sometimes she couldn’t help herself—even when they were working hard on something, out doing field work, she’d grope at him, or simply stroke his head. Small things, things that Hop hadn’t reacted to at all before he started working as Sonia’s assistant. But he couldn’t even hug his mum anymore. He always felt the strangest urge to run away.

But when Sonia focused, really focused, they got a lot of work done. Sonia liked to look at Hop’s Zamazenta, liked to go into the Slumbering Weald. Sometimes she took Hop to museums, which, really, weren’t  _ work  _ so much as a friendly outing. She was less daring in public, never touching him beneath the waist, but she liked to pat his shoulder and throw her arm across his shoulders to pull him close.

_ Remember what you came to do, Hop. _

Occasionally, Sonia’d send him out to investigate something on his own. He’d come back and report what he’d found, and she’d thank him for his work. One day, he went into the Wild Area to capture ten Gyarados. She wanted them to be of a certain nature, found in certain weather. She had explained why, but he hadn’t really paid attention; he jumped at the opportunity to go do some work on his own.

When he came back with the Gyarados safely trapped in Dive Balls, he tried to hand them over, but she didn’t take them. “I’m going to teach you something useful today, Hop. You’re going to write a report.”

“A report?”

“Yup. It’s an important part of being a professor, you know. People want to see the efforts of your research, and not just in the form of a conversation. You’ve written essays at school and the like, yeah? Something like that.”

Okay, that was fair. He  _ did _ want people to see his research. “Alright, I can do that. What is this report on?”

“Hm...well, this isn’t getting published anywhere, so don’t break your back over it,” Sonia said. After a beat or two, she said, “Tell me about capturing them.”

“What about it?”

“They all have different natures, don’t they? Tell me what methods you used, the behavior they exhibited, what Pokeballs you used, what was most effective for each one. You remember all that, don’t you?”

He might have. Their natures, he could find in his Pokedex, and he knew what balls he had them in just by looking. The methods he used, and their behavior, were a little blurry. He might have to dig in his memory a bit for that, but he’d manage. “Yeah, I-I got it.”

“Alright. See if you can find any correlation.” He’d studied Pokemon nature, but he couldn’t remember if there was any connection to capturing them.  _ I’ll really have to analyze this data. _ “Get to work, then. And, really, don’t stress over it. I’ll look over it when you’re done and we’ll go from there.” Sonia smiled and returned to her desk. She probably had more important work to do.

Hop turned to the computer at his desk. He rarely got to use it, since Sonia was so hands-on (too hands-on, Hop thought) as a professor, but he at least knew how to open up a new document.  _ Just like in school, huh? I guess I need an introduction. _

After a few moments of thinking, Hop finally got a few words onto the page. A flimsy intro sentence, but it’d work.  _ This isn’t for English. It doesn’t need to sound all flowery, does it? Just needs to get the info across. _

Hop looked over at Sonia’s desk. She was tapping away at her Rotom phone. She wasn’t doing or saying anything to Hop, but he felt anxious all the same. He forced himself to turn back to his report, but a sentence or two later, he turned back to look at Sonia. She wasn’t at her desk anymore, but was instead at the bookshelf, looking for something. She moved so quietly, he hadn’t even heard her get up.

_ Ugh...why am I so...she’s not bothering me. I need to just focus. _

If Hop kept making eyes at her, Sonia’d be sure to come over. Those moments where he did his job, when he did what he came there to do, they always felt like they moved too fast. Like it was just a matter of seconds before Sonia came back over. He always managed to get his work done, but...

“Ah, well. I guess this’ll do,” Sonia mumbled to herself, finally plucking a book off of the shelf. She went back to her desk, set the book down there, then sat in her chair and checked her phone again. Restless as ever. That restlessness only led to one thing. “Oi, Hop. How’s it going?”

“G-good.” He’d hardly written anything.

Sonia sat back in her chair. She’d taken her lab coat off. It was pretty warm outside, he’d give her that, but her dress was too short for his tastes, her legs too bare. Hop stared at the harsh white of his document page. “Keep up the good work, then.”

“Alright.”

Sonia stalked over to his desk, leaning against the back of his chair. “Let’s see...”

“Y-you said you’d look over it when I finished!”

“Working under pressure is an ability you need to develop, y’know.”

“This isn’t pressure, it’s—”

“Well, then! You should be able to do your work just fine, in that case.”

Her hands were on his shoulders, he could see her bright blue nail polish out of the corners of his eyes. Hop put his fingers back to the keyboard, trying to type. Sonia wasn’t looking at the document. He knew the feeling all-too well, the feeling of being preyed upon.

One of the hands slipped away from his shoulders. He thought for a second that she was going to step away, but she didn’t. The other hand snaked across his chest, wrapping around his upper body, brushing against his nipples through his t-shirt. They hardened beneath her fingers, and he felt his pants start to get a little tight—

_ No. Don’t. _

“Focus, Hop. Don’t mind me.”

“I’m...I’m focused.”

He started to type again, banging out words like a robot. Sonia rested her chin on his head, and he felt a soft rush of air as she sighed through her nose. He heard it, he felt it; her arm was moving up, then down, then up, then down, against the leather backing of his desk chair.

She moaned his name.

Sonia never made him touch her, like it was a silent rule. She’d asked him so many times, both vague and straightforward, if she could be his first, if he wanted to be inside of her. He always turned her down, over and over, sometimes until he was in  _ tears, _ and she always backed off. Hop had hardly seen her so worked up. The arousal in her voice was so clear, almost desperate.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ Hop.”  _ Keep moving, _ he thought, typing what might have been absolute gibberish. Sonia was breathing hard, she was fucking herself so roughly that her stomach pressed against the back of the chair and made Hop shake. Soon, the wet sounds of her fingers inside of her own cunt drowned out the squeaking of the leather.

Keys clacking. Sonia moaning. The schlicking of her fingers, and the beating of Hop’s heart in his ears.

“Sonia,” he whispered. He couldn’t focus on the report anymore, no matter how hard he tried. He  _ couldn’t. _ “Sonia.”

“It’s okay, Hop. S’alright,” Sonia whispered. “I just—I need you so  _ badly, _ Hop, you don’t get it. I need you. You’re such a good boy for your big sister.”

“Th-thank you, big sis.” He’d said it reflexively. She would have asked him to say it, otherwise, and somehow, that was worse. “B-but, I can’t...I can’t do—”

“It’s fine.” Sonia’s voice had a bit of an edge to it, but not out of aggression, or anger. “Y-you don’t have to do it, if you...if you can’t focus. Just sit right here for me. Please.” The arm around Hop’s body got tighter, more possessive. She lifted her chin from his head, and started to kiss around his ears and his cheeks. Sonia was talking to herself, as she had a habit of doing, but Hop couldn’t just ignore her like he usually did. It wasn’t an option. “That’s right, Hop...that’s right. Good boy.”

He hated how much he liked it when she said that to him. Nobody said that to him anymore. Hell, Leon had hardly  _ looked _ at him the past few days. “D-do you...” Why was he asking her, of all people? Why did her opinions matter? But he couldn’t stop himself from asking, anyway. “Do you really think so? You think I'm a good boy?”

“I do,” she said, suddenly frantic. “I really do, Hop, you’re an angel. Such a good boy. You’re so smart, so—so handsome, a really good boy. You’re doing great, Hop. Big sis loves you.”

Hop always hesitated to say it back. But Sonia...she was inevitable. She was the only one who bothered to give him the time of day, to pay him any mind, even if it was something like that. Even if it wasn’t true, Hop still said it, surprised to find that the words didn’t sting. “I love you, too, sis.”

“Fuck. Fuck!” Sonia swore to herself, gasping and whining into Hop’s ear as she undoubtedly finished on her fingers. That really did her in. Really, he was surprised she’d held off on touching herself in front of him for that long. He wondered if she did it when she got home, or if she did it really quickly while she was in the bathroom.

_ She thinks of me. _

Sonia calmed down behind him, leaving a lingering kiss on his ear lobe. “Thank you, Hop. That was...thank you.”

“S-Sonia, about the report...”

“Don’t worry about it. You can finish it whenever. You can do it at home, if you’d like...it’s getting sort of late.” She went back over to her desk, pulling tissues from the box she had there and cleaning off her fingers. “I’ll see you home, if you want.”

_ No. I don’t want to go, _ he thought, so suddenly and so strongly that it made him shake. He was used to going home with his cheeks flushed, his balls empty, but he was  _ hard, _ he wasn’t afraid to admit it, and he couldn’t do it by himself, he hadn’t been able to ever since she started touching him. 

“Um...big sis?”

Sonia turned around. Usually, he stopped calling her that the moment they were finished, but...what if she abandoned him? What if she got bored of him, after having her fill? He was thinking irrationally, right? She wouldn’t just throw him away. She couldn’t. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“I—” Hop didn’t know what to say. How did he ask for it? He’d never  _ asked _ for it. Really, he didn’t care if she got him off or not, he just...what did he want? “I like it when you call me a good boy. If you mean it, really.”

“I do, Hop,” Sonia said. She came closer, kneeled in front of his chair, took his hands in hers. Like she did when she begged him to do it with her, please, Hop, it’ll feel so good, don’t you want to make big sis feel good? But he’d always been so repulsed by it. The feeling of her hands. They were soft, actually, even though her grip was a little tight.  _ I have to learn to enjoy it, _ he thought. That’s what it was. A coping mechanism.  _ She won’t stop, so I...I might as well adjust. _ “I think you’re intelligent, and hard-working...you’re going to do great things. I know, nobody else sees it, but  _ I _ do, Hop. I know what it’s like, to sometimes feel like you’re going nowhere. I felt it, too. But now you’re here, and from here, you can go anywhere, as long as you trust me. Do you trust me?”

No, it wasn’t fair. It was true, she knew what it was like to be him, and she was taking advantage of it, he was smart enough to know that, but...

“I trust you.”

“Good. Good,” she said, toying with his hair and cupping his cheeks. She seemed insanely happy, almost relieved. “I’m glad you do. Do you want a reward?” Hop shut his eyes, nodded. Sonia laid a hand on the front of his pants, the bulge that had grown there. “I knew you’d see it, Hop. How special what we have is.”

“Yeah...”

“You’re a good boy. You’re perfect.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Hop? Say you love me again.”

“I love you, big sis."

“There you are. There you are...”


End file.
